Arachnophobia
by emeraldoni
Summary: She was afraid of him. She was afraid of herself. But mostly...mostly she was afraid of what they were, together... NarakuxKagome


**Arachnophobia**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I do control them in my sick little fantasies. Good enough, neh?_****

She was afraid of the throbbing red eyes with the shadowed lids.

She was afraid of the thick black hair that flowed down a snared back.

She was afraid the smooth skin and dark smirks and blood-laden hands that reached for her in restless dreams.

She was afraid…

And it was all her fault.

It was wrong, very wrong, a mistake in her very seams that tore herself to shreds as she pulled her loved ones closer to keep herself together. No one knew, no one was suspect of the odd cries in the night that came from supposed nightmares.

Oh…and they were nightmares, plaguing her, never leaving her be as they haunted her with the images that turned her heart cold and her insides hot with something that she would not admit to.

It was oh so very wrong, and yet she could not fight it the way she wished to. The pills did not help, instead making her drowsy and sluggish and a hazard to have in battle (as InuYasha loved to remind her, about that and the awful smell the pills emitted) as did neither Kaede's herbs or the strenuous days help her unruly slumber. She still dreamed those horrible, disgusting, despicable dreams that made her wish to just throw herself from a tall tree.

And when they fought she tried not to hesitate as his sick eyes found hers, filled with hate and pain and jealousy and a grudge so deep that not even Kami could uproot it. When her arrow was notched and power flowing through her fingertips and into the worn wood, when his expression just dared her to do it. Do it! She would shiver slightly, heart twisting before releasing what could possible be the very last time…

Though it never was.

And they traveled and he kept doing evil things as she kept being good and they both fought and hated and tried to kill one another though at night when they dreamed…

It was nothing of the sort. It was nothing like reality.

Sometimes she had to run away from camp to get some privacy to herself, to manipulate her body into relieving the pressure that built up in unmentionable spots. Sometimes just to cry at the horrible way the fates toyed with her.

And nothing ever seemed to be enough as she laughed with her friends and hugged InuYasha's warm, callused hand and shared a meal with them night after night, day after day. For he would always haunt her, always make her terrified…

Of him.

Of herself.

And when the end came she was not ready for she never suspected such a route could take place. She never entertained the idea that maybe he would give up, that maybe he would be the first one to succumb to the dreams to the plagued her, and unknowingly haunted him.

She never thought to stumble away from the dying fire and snoozing friends, into a clear field on a warm night, to find a figure waiting for her, kimono drooping off and half revealing his scar that peeked through his thick, tumbling hair.

"Naraku…" She whispered, and her voice was accusing and pleading all at one moment. She wished that she had not just awoken from the dream, from the nightmare.

Her lower belly coiled tightly, a fearful anticipation leaking though her veins.

And his face was smooth and glowing in the soothing moonlight that left her senseless and numb yet on fire with a burning that was completely foreign yet oh so familiar.

"Miko." His voice rumbled, low and husky, like a breeze to her blaze, whipping it up higher than she ever imagined. She trembled, holding her ground as the wind whipped around her gently and the grass brushed against her bare ankles. She only wore her tank-top and flannel pants. How thick those simple garments seemed now.

"I am tired of this." He said, "It is enough."

Something flew at her, and she raised her arms protectively, only to feel something warm connect with her skin the bounce off.

And the rest of the Shikon Jewel lay at her feet.

"I am tired of this." He said again and he stepped forward, eyes darkened to deep maroon that smoldered on her face, her neck, her shoulders, her body.

"What spell is this?" He said, and she felt herself unravel a bit more, her control lesson as she picked up the large stone that should have been tainted. It wasn't.

She stepped forward, the distance between them lessoning.

"What spell is this?" He muttered again, his smooth baritone harsh with frustration and that something else that she wished to ignore, but couldn't, finding that it was in her too, "It haunts me, and it is of you."

His eyes stared strait into hers now, and he closed the distance between them, face just millimeters from her own features. She could feel his breath ghosting over her lips, her body trembling with apprehension, fear.

Desire.

His bloody orbs searched hers for some hint of deception, for some clue to the magic, the illusions he had been set under for months, for years.

"Naraku…" She whispered again, so aware of his heated form just a breath away, of his lithe body and the muscles underneath that rippled with controlled grace that was slowly shattering, of the way he hunched over her, taller than she ever expected.

"Miko." He said again, neither of them uttering each others true name, for fear that every binding, every clasp and every chain, would dissolve away and no inhibitions would be left.

Slowly he lowered himself down to her, his lips gently gracing hers, chaste compared to their imaginings, but more than ever expected out of reality.

His hands burned her hips as they gripped the smooth skin, sliding under her flannel bottoms, fingering the underwear that needed to be thrown away because they were so old and ripped. Her palms gently fingered his bare shoulders and she feared that they would blister.

Abruptly, he pulled away, leaving her barren and reaching for more. His own limbs were drawn in, shaking with suppression and lust and the need for self-control once more.

"I leave you now, Miko." And he took a careful step away, eyes never leaving her face, never leaving her thoughts, "You have what you want. Leave me be."

And she remained silent as he disappeared, as he faded away, as the field grew silent and as the sun rose with a brightness that made her blink.

She slowly walked back to camp, ignoring the upset hanyou, the concerned friends, and the sweet kitsune.

And she slowly fingered the nearly full jewel that hung in a little glass vial around her neck.

She was certain that he hadn't given her the whole thing.

They would meet again.

And this time she wouldn't let him escape.

**XxXxXxX**

**A/N:** Don't ask, I don't know. Just lately I've had this thing for the NarakuxKagome pairing. I've absolutely fallen in love.

Well, Merry Christmas, and until next time.

emeraldoni


End file.
